


Destiny's Path

by OikurooMiyuki



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikurooMiyuki/pseuds/OikurooMiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is surprised by an unexpected visit of the love of his life. An elf he thought he would never seen again. <br/>They share a wonderful day, as she visits his kingdom and they talk about old memories over dinner. Soon overwhelmed by the emotions and feelings, he realizes he cant let her go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Path

**Author's Note:**

> Whatevs. First fic in many years. Enjoy it.

It was an early warm morning. The elf-king Thranduil, son of Oropher, king of the Woodland Realm sat on his throne, impatiently tapping his fingers on the armrest and cautiously looking around. Observing the soldiers standing around the King’s Hall, the great columns that held the colossal ceiling, the big entrance gates that were almost never opened, for not many dared to go through the forest of Mirkwood… He watched it all, in silence, wondering how many of his people knew what being a kind meant; what it felt like. The loneliness and silence, regardless of how many people surround you. The pressure and impotence when it comes to helping or protecting the men and women that trusted and praised him. The sleepless nights, sitting by the window, wondering if the loneliness would last forever, or if the choices made during the day were right…  
Unlike the outsiders’ opinions, he considered himself a wise king who always sought the best for his kingdom. After all, his cold and lonely heart only beat for one reason and one reason only; his family, his people.   
“My Lord, we have a visitor”, only the sudden voice of the soldier that startled Thranduil made him realized that he had started to doze off. Quickly he cleared his throat and sat straight on his throne, waving a hand as a gesture for the visitor to come forward. It was an elf, a female elf that he had seen before… He widely opened his stunning blue eyes and stood up, the end of his robes majestically cascading into the stairs that climbed to the throne, his pale hands formed into strong fists and his golden hair perfectly brushed back, showing his beautiful face with his tightened lips.   
The present soldiers looked around in concern, they had never seen their King so tense and unreadable, even though by nature he was like that, this time it was different.   
Thranduil stared at the female elf for a few seconds, until his fists relaxed into delicate opened palms, and his lips formed a soft smile.   
“What are you doing here?” He said as he slowly walked down the stairs, “Well, I wanted to see you.” Her soft voice, barely audible in the big hall, reached Thranduil’s ears, making him close his eyes and smile once more like if he had heard an angel sing. “You could have told me you were coming.” He carefully raised his right arm and lied his hand on her arm, “And ruin the surprise?” she said giggling, making his smile even wider. She took a few steps towards him as he opened his arms, embracing her graceful body and bringing her face to his chest, closing his eyes and resting his face on her head. His arms wrapped around her, and her arms wrapped around him. Finally together again… He could smell the scent of flowers and nature in her hair, he could feel the soft silk of her robes, and the cold of her skin piercing through the fabric. She had always been a very cold-skinned girl, yet to him, she was the warmest elf to ever live. “I thought I’d never see you again…” He pulled away, looking straight into her green eyes, “I told you I would visit you, I’ve always wanted to see what Mirkwood looked like, remember?” She smiled and shrugged. “Of course” Thranduil bowed, “come on, let me show you around. Although I’m afraid my home is not even remotely as bright as yours,” He said as he offered his hand to her and feeling her soft fingers grabbing his strong palm. “Oh, well, don’t be so modest Thranduil, it doesn’t suit you. Plus I am sure it is as magnificent as I’ve heard.”   
For hours they both walked around the kingdom, talking and laughing, visiting every corner that was there to be seen. No one in the whole realm had ever seen their king so happy and talkative before, and even if it was just for few hours, he stopped being the tough looking elf, with a cold heart and dry words.   
Thranduil asked for dinner to be served on the main terrace of his chambers, after all, it was the most beautiful terrace in the whole kingdom. It was an area with no trees around, opening a big circle in the sky where one could look at the starts and the moon, with embellishing views to the forest, and the rivers. A small table was set in the middle, with burning candles that illuminated the feast. He pulled back one of the chairs, helping her to sit. He sat next to her, and showed the smile that had been engraved on his face ever since he saw her at the hall. He poured the wine and served the food, something that he usually had the servants do, but he wanted to be alone. For the first time, he wanted to be alone, because it meant to be with her. It was a pleasant night, and the stars shone bright as they talked more or simply sat there in silence, staring at each other, with a never-ending smiling.   
Once they had finished eating, she stood up and walked to the edge of the terrace, where she looked around, breathing the clean air of the forest, and feeling the soft wind caressing her skin and robes. He walked up to her, and stood behind her, smelling her long blond hair, and putting his hands above hers. “Thranduil…” He didn’t respond, he was far too enchanted with her scent and her touch to let the moment slip through his fingers. And it was then that he realized he couldn’t lose her again, he couldn’t let her go and disappear from his life. He knew what he felt wasn’t just a friendly fondness for her, no; it was far more than that.   
The elf-king smoothly cleared his throat and whispered the words that he had been dying to say for a long time “would you marry me?” For a second, fear surrounded his body, he felt like the terrace was about to fall apart and his body would hit the cold hard ground. But she turned around before he could spend more time in this state of fear. She looked into his eyes, with what seemed excitement, love, fear, and a mixture of many other emotions, “are you sure? I mean, yes! But are you sure you… want me?”. He laughed, and grabbed her hands keeping them close to his chest, “my dear, after all this time and you think I would joke with such a thing? Of course I’m sure.” Her eyes, filled with even more excitement than before, shone brighter than ever. Her smile, sweet and wide, warmed Thranduil’s heart, melting his mind and driving him into gently moving his face closer to hers. Not letting go of her hands, he kissed her tender lips, feeling the love and passion that had been kept inside of him for all these years. He pulled her up, and carried her inside the room, carefully and calmly, enjoying every second of this magical moment. He lowered her onto the bed, where she lied on the soft sheets and the big-feathered pillows. She could feel Thranduil’s warm body on top of hers, his soft hands caressing her skin, and his thin lips tangled with hers. Soon, the night became even warmer than before, and their clothes were far too uncomfortable to wear. He helped her take her white dress off, as she helped him afterwards to take his clothes off, letting them fall to the stoned ground. Both, naked, under the sheets, and nothing else mattered.   
They knew it was too late to listen to the rational side of their brains, the passion was far too strong for them to control their bodies, and they wanted to finally make that dream come true. Gradually and patiently, he felt his body becoming one with hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he kissed her lips with even more passion than before. She was tense for a few seconds, but soon she let go, and her body wasn’t cold anymore. She could feel Thranduil inside of her, and her nails clenched to his skin as he moved. Their bodies were finally expressing the ardor they felt for one another, with sweat and kisses. He couldn’t stop himself from biting her neck, as he heard her moaning on his ear. The breathing, and the faint sound of her voice saying his name… “Thranduil…” His heart beating faster and faster, accompanying hers, he knew this single moment was the epitome of life, the peak of devotion, love, and desire, as he closed his eyes and felt the ecstasy running through his body while she dug her nails deeper than ever on his back, a last moan emerged from her lips, as she experienced the rapture herself.   
For a few minutes, they simply lied there in silence, trying to recover their breath. He stared deeply into her eyes, falling more and more in love with her, as if after this, that was even possible. She was definitely the woman he wished to marry, and there was no one else he could possibly love this much.   
She laid her head on his chest, hearing his now steady heartbeat as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.   
That night, as he held her tightly, Thranduil promised himself that he would never let go of her, that he would love her ‘til the very end of his days. And for the first time, he realized the lonely days were over.


End file.
